Sentimientos encontrados
by Annha
Summary: Un beso, roce de labios, algo tan simple y a la vez tan sumamente complicado. Yoochun no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar con Su, pero de algo estaba seguro, nada volvería a ser lo mismo entre ellos dos. -YooSu/YunJae/Min.DBSK.TVXQ


**Título:** Sentimientos encontrados

**Autor:** Eri & Andrea (AKA Annha)

**Parejas:** YooSu, insinuación YunJae

**Advertencias:** Lemon futuro y mucho amor YS.

*****

Pasaban ya las doce de la noche y aún quedaba un buen rato para que termináramos el programa de radio. Como siempre, Yunho estaba en una punta seguido por Min, Jae, después estaba yo y por último en el otro lado de la mesa…Junsu. Hoy estaba ido, ausente, fijaba los ojos en la nada y cuando le hablabas no te respondía o se limitaba a soltar un inaudible "¿umh?". No podía entender que le pasaba, el día anterior habíamos ganado cinco premios en el MKMF y se le veía tan feliz…pero hoy…

Vi cómo empezó a jugar con sus manos, pero sin dar señales de vida aun, como si estuviera en trance. Hubo un momento en que el resto de los chicos se pusieron a reír, rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos. Así pues, me volteé para encontrarme con sus ojos clavados en mí.

-Aquí queridas fans, estamos presenciando una magnifica muestra de YooSu-dijo Yunho acercándose al micro- Yoochun no le quita los ojos de encima a Junsu desde hace… ¿Cuánto hace Changmin?

El pequeño miró el reloj y después a mí. Yo no acababa de asimilar de lo que estaban hablando.

-Veintitrés minutos exactos, hyung.

-Un record, si señor-añadió Jae

Acto seguido los tres rieron con su "jueguecito", pero Yunho se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. No contesté. Menos aun Junsu que, al parecer no se había enterado de nada. Yunho volvió a mirarme sin decir ni una palabra, preguntando con la mirada, yo solo me encogí de hombros. Entonces apartó el micro para que las miles de fans que nos estaban escuchando en directo no se percataran de que algo pasaba.

-¿Junsu?

No respondió. Yunho lo intentó de nuevo.

-¿Junsu?

Esta vez fui yo quien quiso probar suerte.

-¿Su?

Él voleo a mirarme con la mirada cansada, pero no se atrevió a verme a los ojos directamente… ¿Estaba sonrojado?

-¿Si hyung?

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te ocurre algo, Su?

-No, Yoochun…perdonar si os he preocupado chicos

Yoochun, Yoochun…esa palabra golpeó en mi mente como si algo no funcionara. Él nunca me llamaba así, y menos con ese tono.

-¡Esta bien continuemos entonces!-escuche decir a Changmin pero no le miré, simplemente mis ojos no podían despegarse de él.

-Ahora leeremos los mensajes de nuestras queridas fans…" ¿Changmin oppa, ya comes bien? Tenéis que trabajar duro y tamb…

Su voz se fue apagando en mi interior, como si bajara el volumen de la radio. Mi mente solo se concentraba en la persona que tenía a mi derecha. Volvía a estar como antes, ido. Empecé a mover mi silla hacia él, cosa fácil teniendo en cuenta las cinco ruedas que tenía esta. Entonces me di cuenta de que si movía un poco la mano podía tocarle. Mi respiración se entrecortó y mi corazón empezó a bombear con un ritmo frenético… _¿Qué me pasaba?_

Jae me miró y me hizo una señal…los mensajes. Yunho alzó la vista y miró a Junsu.

-Bueno, siguiente…este es para Junsu: "Junsu oppa ¿Estas feliz? Ayer en la entrega de premios tu sonrisa nos animó a todas tus fans, tienes que cuidarte y esforzarte mucho. Junsu oppa Fighting!"

Todos miramos a Junsu, pero como antes parecía no haber escuchado nada. Jae me dijo en voz baja, apartándose del micro, que le llamase. Tuve el impulso de tirar de su brazo y menearlo pero mi cuerpo se movió solo y cuando me di cuenta estaba susurrándole al oído que le llamaban.

Y fue ahí donde empezó toda esta historia…

Junsu se giró sobresaltado al notar mi respiración en su oído, girándose para mirarme, para verme a los ojos…si, sin duda nos vimos por largo rato a los ojos. Sus labios estaban junto a los míos, aunque ni siquiera se podía llamar a eso un beso…aun así un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de ambos. Su piel se erizó al igual que la mía y sus ojos abiertos de par en par se perdían en los míos. Quería apartarme y disculparme, pero mi cuerpo no se movía…es más, quería que ese simple roce fuera más profundo, más íntimo. Quería que el reaccionara y que sin importarnos los demás, termináramos…no, mejor dicho empezáramos a besarnos como… ¿¡¡Pero que estoy diciendo!!?

Me aparté de él lo más rápido posible, dejándole en shock, y no solo a él, sino al resto de los chicos y del equipo. No supe que hacer y solo fui capaz de huir.

-Ahora vengo

No sé si me escucharon, a mí solo me pareció un débil susurro aun así sus ojos se clavaron en mi hasta que salí por la puerta y entré en el baño. No recuerdo cuantas veces me lavé la cara ¿Qué más podía hacer? Fue entonces cuando en mi mente apareció una tormenta de pensamientos, algunos relacionados conmigo…muchos otros sobre él…sobre mi supuesto "mejor amigo"…pero sobretodo la gran mayoría cuestionaban nuestra amistad, y sugerían algo más que eso.

********

**N.A:** Gracias a todos por leer. Esta historia la empecé hace dos años junto con mi amiga Eri y realmente lloré cuando la terminamos hace poco. Pasamos muy buenos momentos escribiéndola juntas y sin duda es uno de los mejores recuerdos que tengo.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y de los que están por venir. Actualizaré cada viernes si es posible. Tanto si les ha gustado, como si quieren tirar tomates, aceptamos críticas.

_Recuerda; Un review no solo hace feliz a una autora sino que ayuda a que esta mejore día tras día._

Saludos n_n


End file.
